


Sweet Dreams

by ArtemisStark



Series: Huntbastian [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Glee - Freeform, Huntbastian, Jeff/Rachel relationship, M/M, Niff friendship, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has money against the guys for current wrestling match, and Hunter is a cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Be sure to drop prompts in the reviews if you wish :)

Sebastian stretched out his long legs, his arm wrapped around Hunter's shoulders. Flipping channels, he finally settled on the wrestling match and turned down the volume, as he noticed that the boy next to him was slowly drifting off. 

"Damn." Sebastian flinched, frowning as John Cena got tossed across the ring like a ragdoll. "Come on Cena. Come _on_."

Sebastian had money that Cena would win this fight, and he was not about to loose to the Joker Twins or Jeffs girlfriend.

At that moment, said Joker Twins and girlfriend strolled in. Sebastian leaned forward at the sight of Rachel Berry,"Hey, she can't be in here!"

Rachel rolled her eyes,"Oh shut _up_ , Sebastian. It's not like I'm sleeping with Jeff." At the last part her eyes wandered to Hunter, a smirk on her face. "I'm pretty sure _he's_ not supposed to be in here either, Seb."

Jeff quietly laughed, tugging Rachel to his side. "We're just here to get our money, because it's obvious that Cena's not getting up anytime soon." As he spoke, John stumbled to his feet, throwing himself at the other man.

Sebastian turned to Jeff, an amused look in his eyes,"You were saying?"

Not much later, Jeff, Nick, and Rachel were each shoving 10 dollar bills into Sebastian's hand. "See you tomorrow, Joker Twins and Barbra."

Rachel's tiny tongue poked through her lips at Sebastian, glaring at the boy,"Goodnight Lobster!"

Sebastian turned so he was laying on his side facing Hunter and drifted to sleep.

A blast of cold air woke Sebastian from his slumber, and he grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his feet. A whine from next to him alerted his senses, and as his eyes adjusted, he could easily make out Hunters shape next to him.

Hunter's nose was buried in Sebastian's shoulder, an arm loosely flung across his waist. The other boy's hair was slightly ruffled, and he was making muffled sniffing noises in his sleep. Sebastian gently smiled, running his hand down Hunter's arm.

All toughness was gone from Hunter's face, and in Sebastian's mind, he looked beautiful. Sebastian gently kissed Hunter's forehead, launching a pillow at the door when he heard a tiny _awww_ come from the other side.


End file.
